niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Wystawa
Wystawy to męczenie psa. Wystawy to spektakl dla właścicieli, którzy chcą się pokazać i pochwalić pupilem. Wystawy są dla snobów nie zainteresowanych dobrem zwierzęcia, tylko własnym ego. Psy są tam nieszczęśliwe, muszą biegać jak głupie w kółko, są strzyżone, mają durne fryzury, siedzą w klatkach, oderwane od normalnych warunków, do jakich są przyzwyczajone, przeżywają niepotrzebny stres. Wystawy to, wystawy tamto. A jak to jest naprawdę? Pytanie zasadnicze: czy każdy właściciel nowofundlanda czy landseera musi uczestniczyć w wystawach? Oczywiście nie. Przede wszystkim na wystawę może być zgłoszony tylko pies rodowodowy (ewentualnie posiadający metrykę po zarejestrowaniu go w Związku Kynologicznym). Po drugie: nie ma obowiązku uczestniczenia w wystawach, chyba, że chcemy naszego psa uczynić reproduktorem lub nastawiamy się na hodowlę. Jeśli nie - nikt nikogo nie zmusza! Psy pretendujące do miana hodowlanych muszą zaliczyć te minimum trzy wystawy - w końcu ocena eksterieru (wygląd zewn.) przed dopuszczeniem do hodowli to jeden z głównych celów organizacji tych imprez! Jeśli dany pies za bardzo odbiega od wzorca, nie otrzymuje oceny kwalifikującej go do hodowli. Zdanie jednego sędziego nie jest jeszcze wyrokiem, ale jeśli nasz pies dostał ocenę dobrą od kilku różnych sędziów, to po prostu musimy pogodzić się z faktem, że hodowlany nie będzie. Nie zmienia to faktu, że dla nas może pozostać najpiękniejszy, najmądrzejszy i najbardziej kochany. Inna sprawa, że ktoś, kto posiada ładnego psa i wygrał z nim raz czy dwa, często łapie wystawowego bakcyla i zaczyna z psem jeździć z wystawy na wystawę. Wystawy są formą sportu, przynoszą dreszczyk emocji podczas rywalizacji, dają możliwość odpoczynku, relaksu po tygodniu pracy. Zdobywanie kolejnych tytułów, wniosków CWC, CACIB czy Championatów daje naprawdę dużą satysfakcję! Poza tym przy ringu spotykamy dobrych znajomych, w dodatku o takich samych zainteresowaniach, mamy okazję porozmawiać, wymienić doświadczenia. Nie wszystkim wystawy przynoszą relaks - niektórzy nie lubią nerwów przed wejściem na ring, wolą posiedzieć w domu przed telewizorem czy pojechać z psem do lasu. Też im wolno - każdy z nas jest inny, ale należy o tym pamiętać i nie oceniać drugiego wg naszego widzimisię. Jeszcze inne powody mają właściciele dużych, znanych hodowli. Ci musza jeździć na wiele wystaw, zdobywać kolejne tytuły do kolekcji po prostu po to, by o ich hodowli nie zapomniano, by utrzymywać jej renomę a także dać się odkryć potencjalnym chętnym na szczenięta. Czy pies odczuwa s t r e s uczestnicząc w wystawach? To zależy. Jeśli całe życie spędził w przydomowym ogródku, a my przyprowadzimy go na taką imprezę, to na pewno. Ale taki sam stres przeżyje, kiedy weźmiemy go do miasta czy na wizytę u weterynarza. Jeśli nasz pies jest w miarę obeznany z warunkami miejskimi, a pierwszy raz jest na wystawie, to też może odczuć stres. To zależy od jego konstrukcji psychicznej, ale przede wszystkim od nas!!! Jeśli wchodząc na teren wystawy sami jesteśmy spanikowani (Boże, jak to będzie, gdzie mam iść, w życiu nie znajdę tego ringu, mój pies nie pokaże zębów, zapomniałem książeczki zdrowia, wszystko leci mi z rąk, itp. itd.), to nasze nerwy na pewno udzielą się naszemu psu! Zacznie on zachowywać się co najmniej dziwnie, ciągnąć na smyczy we wszystkich kierunkach, szczekać na inne psy, skakać po właścicielu, który z kolei zdenerwuje się jeszcze bardziej. Błędne koło! A niufa nie da się wziąć na rączki, zaś klatką dysponuje raczej niewielki procent właścicieli. Jeszcze inna sytuacja występuje, kiedy właściciel - lekkoduch - przywiąże psa do drzewa a sam pójdzie oglądać ocenę na innych ringach. Nie ma co się dziwić, że pies się stresuje: nowe miejsce, pełno innych zwierząt i ludzi, głośna muzyka, wyczuwalne podniecenie, co raz to jakiś pobratymiec szczeka, czasem nawet pojawi się agresor, nie ma jak się bronić, nie ma jak uciekać, a właściciel zniknął! Powtarzam: to głównie od naszego postępowania zależy, czy pies będzie się na wystawie czuł dobrze, czy nie. Im delikatniejszej konstrukcji psychicznej jest nasz pies, tym więcej czasu musimy poświęcić i na przygotowanie go do wystawy, i podczas samego pobytu na niej. Co zrobić, by nasz pies polubił wystawy? Po pierwsze: przygotuj do wystawy samego siebie. Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś pierwszy raz uczestniczył w tej imprezie sam - nie zgłaszając psa. Dzięki tej wizycie zorientujesz się, jak to wszystko wygląda, kiedy mniej więcej zaczyna się ocena, jak ułożony jest katalog i gdzie szukać interesujących Cię informacji. Podglądniesz, jak radzą sobie inni, a przede wszystkim zobaczysz, jak wystawia się nowofundlanda. Po drugie: zgłoś swego psa na jedną - dwie wystawy (najlepiej jeszcze w klasie szczeniąt), ale nie po to, by zdobywać tytuły. Dla Twojego malucha ma to być jeszcze jedno doświadczenie. Dla Ciebie zaś zadanie sprawienia, by to doświadczenie było dla psa przyjemne. Obowiązują te same zasady, co przy socjalizacji szczenięcia i zapoznawania go z nowościami. Masz być wesoły i entuzjastycznie nastawiony. W ręce - piłeczkę lub smakołyki. Wysoki, radosny ton głosu, wszystko jest super. Poświęcasz swój czas własnemu psu, nie oglądasz przez dwie godziny oceny rottweilerów! Nie podchodź z niufkiem w okolice ringu owczarków niemieckich, które z reguły są powiązane wokoło i - za przeproszeniem - drą się na wszystko, co się rusza, a szczególnie na przedstawicieli innych ras. Unikaj sytuacji, których szczeniak mógłby się przestraszyć. Nie biegnij z nim zobaczyć, co się dzieje, gdy właśnie gryzą się dwa amstaffy. Nie prowadź go na siłę do bernardyna, którego gabarytów Twój niufek właśnie się przestraszył. Odwróć uwagę, rozbaw. Kiedy pies się zmęczy, odejdź trochę od centrum wystawy (którym z reguły jest płyta główna), rozłóż szczeniakowi koc, sobie rozstaw krzesełko i pobiwakujcie. Pies może spokojnie uciąć sobie drzemkę, zaś ty poczytać gazetę czy zjeść kanapkę. Na wystawę najlepiej jest wybrać się przynajmniej w dwie osoby - jedna może zostać z psem, druga pozwiedzać imprezę, iść kupić kiełbaskę z grilla itp. Kolejne wystawy pies przyjmie jako coś normalnego, nie będzie wymagał już od nas tyle uwagi, a my będziemy w komfortowej sytuacji posiadania zrównoważonego także w wystawowych warunkach nowofundlanda. Przed wyjazdem z domu wszystko sprawdź. Czy wziąłeś rodowód, książeczkę zdrowia, świadectwo zdrowia psa, potwierdzenie zgłoszenia przesłane przez organizatorów, potwierdzenie wpłaty za wystawę. Jeśli potwierdzenie zgłoszenia nie doszło, nie jedź w ciemno. Zadzwoń do organizatorów wystawy, sprawdź, czy Twój pies jest ujęty w katalogu. Nie zapomnij zapakować miski na wodę dla psa, jedzenia dlań (tylko nie karm go przed wejściem na ring), oraz smyczy i obroży wystawowej (w przypadku niufów jest to najczęściej zaciskowy łańcuszek lub pasek z kółkami). Przydatny jest duży parasol ogrodowy - do ochrony tak przed słońcem, jak deszczem. Wielu wystawców rozstawia w pobliżu ringu niewielkie namioty, zapewniające i psu i nam trochę intymności. Weź także ręcznik - zmoczony i narzucony na psa w czasie upału przynosi mu ulgę. Mając pewność, że niczego nie zapomniałeś, mniej będziesz się denerwował, a dzięki temu i Twój pies będzie spokojniejszy. ...czyli na czym to wszystko polega..., a także - jak zgłosić psa na wystawę. Przed wyjazdem na wystawę dobrze jest zapoznać się z regulaminem. Dzięki temu mamy pojęcie, co dzieje się na ringu, dlaczego i kiedy porównuje się psa z suką, w jakiej kolejności prezentowane są kolejne psy, jakie są zasady przyznawania tytułów. Pobieżna choć znajomość regulaminu pozwala zaoszczędzić czasu i nerwów. Przykładowo: właściciel wystawianej po raz pierwszy suczki zgłoszonej do klasy otwartej nie będzie czatował z nią przez kilka godzin przy ringu czekając na swą kolej, jeśli sprawdzi wcześniej w katalogu, że we wszystkich klasach zgłoszono 20 psów (samców), w klasie młodzieży i pośredniej 15 suk, a nowofundlandy są wystawiane na jednym ringu z rottweilerami, które wchodzą pierwsze, a jest ich 30. Daje to naszemu delikwentowi co najmniej trzy godziny czekania, zaś stanie przez ten czas z nifką przy ringu w pełnym słońcu byłoby nonsensem. Piszę rzeczy oczywiste, ale z obserwacji wystawowych wynika, że jednak nie dla wszystkich jest to takie jasne, jak być powinno. Jak zgłosić naszego psa na wystawę? Tryb zgłaszania psów na wystawę jest następujący: Należy wpłacić na konto Oddziału Związku Kynologicznego w Polsce - organizatora wystawy - ustaloną przez ten oddział opłatę (większość oddziałów dopuszcza możliwość uiszczenia opłaty w dniu wystawy - na miejscu, jednak wówczas jest ona wyższa) Wypełnić druk zgłoszenia i potwierdzić go w macierzystym oddziale (można też wypełnić kilka druków zgłoszeń na wystawy w danym roku i potwierdzić jednorazowo) Potwierdzone zgłoszenie przesłać na adres organizatora wystawy w określonym terminie Termin zgłoszeń: Wystawa krajowa - ok. 4 tygodnie przed dniem wystawy Wystawa międzynarodowa - ok. 8 tygodni przed dniem wystawy Szczegółowe informacje odnośnie terminów zgłoszeń, wysokości opłat na poszczególne wystawy oraz numery kont oddziałów można uzyskać w biurach oddziałów organizujących wystawy oraz w poszczególnych oddziałach Związku na terenie całej Polski. Naszego psa zgłaszamy do jednej z następujących klas: *Klasa szczeniąt(S) - w wieku od 6 do 9 miesięcy *Klasa młodzieży(M) - w wieku od 9 do 18 miesięcy *Klasa pośrednia(P) - w wieku od 15 do 24 miesięcy *Klasa otwarta(O) - w wieku powyżej 15 miesięcy *Klasa użytkowa(U) - w wieku powyżej 15 miesięcy dla psów i suk z dyplomem IPO-I, II lub III st. (konieczne jest dołączenie kserokopii dyplomu). W zasadzie klasa ta nie dotyczy nowofundlandów i landseerów jako ras nie podlegających próbom pracy. Jednakże klasa użytkowa otwarta jest również dla psów posiadających wyszkolenie ratownicze wg regulaminu IRO, ten zaś jako jeden z wariantów przewiduje pracę w wodzie. Na dzień dzisiejszy w Polsce nie ma jednak chyba niufa lub landseera, który miałby zaliczony ten egzamin. *Klasa championów(CH) -tylko dla psów/suk posiadających tytuł krajowego lub międzynarodowego championa (konieczne jest dołączenie kserokopii dyplomu) *Klasa weteranów(H lub W) -dla psów/suk w wieku powyżej 8 lat Na wystawach klubowych może jeszcze występować klasa baby - dla szczeniąt w wieku 3 - 6 miesięcy, a zgłoszenie małego niufka na taką wystawę jest doskonałą okazją do zapoznania go ze specyfiką tych imprez. Jeśli nasz pies ma 15-18 miesięcy, możemy mieć dylemat: do której klasy go zgłosić: młodzieży, pośredniej czy otwartej. Bez względu na klasę otrzymana ocena "liczy się" do hodowli, więc nasz wybór powinien być podyktowany stopniem rozwoju naszego psa. Jeśli 16-miesięczny pies jest bardzo dobrze rozwinięty, mocny, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by zgłosić go do klasy pośredniej. Jeśli wiemy, że do tej klasy zgłoszono 5 innych konkurentów, a klasa otwarta jest nieobsadzona, zgłośmy go do tej drugiej. Jednak jeśli nasz pies jest jeszcze bardzo młodzieżowy, nie nabrał masy, lepiej zgłosić go do klasy młodzieży. Oczywiście - jeśli ktoś skończył już championat młodzieży, nie ma to większego sensu, więc te osoby wybiorą jedną z dwóch pozostałych klas. Podobne zasady obowiązują przy wyborze klasy (pośrednia lub otwarta) dla psów w wieku 18- 24 miesięcy. Kilka drobnych uwag: Przez cały okres trwania wystawy Twój pies musi znajdować się pod Twoją opieką. Ponosisz osobistą odpowiedzialność za ewentualne szkody wyrządzone przez Twojego psa. Jeśli się zagapiłeś i zapomniałeś zgłosić pupila na wystawę w rodzinnym mieście, nie molestuj organizatorów o dopuszczenie Twojego psa do oceny. Psy nie ujęte w katalogu nie mogą być oceniane, nawet poza kolejnością. Sędzia nie może, na prośbę wystawcy, zmienić klasy zgłoszonego psa. Zmiana klasy może nastąpić jedynie w przypadku pomyłki organizatorów, po zgłoszeniu tego faktu do sekretariatu wystawy. Tytuły zdobyte przez wystawiane psy na wcześniejszych wystawach a wyszczególnione w zgłoszeniu zostały umieszczone w katalogu tylko wtedy, gdy do druku zgłoszenia dołączone zostały kserokopie potwierdzające otrzymanie przez danego psa w/w tytułów. Brak kserokopii potwierdzającej championat lub użytkowość powoduje automatycznie przeniesienie psa z klasy championów lub użytkowej do klasy otwartej. Jeśli zapomniałeś, miej pretensje do siebie, a nie do organizatorów. Organizatorzy wystaw zastrzegają sobie prawo do zmiany obsady sędziowskiej w przypadku nieobecności zaproszonego sędziego. Często jest tak, że w ulotce informacyjnej widnieje nazwisko jednego sędziego, a na wystawowym ringu widzimy całkiem kogo innego. Zdarza się i tak: sędzia też człowiek, może zachorować, mieć wypadek. Nie utrudniajmy pretensjami pracy organizatorom, to nie ich wina (no chyba, że sędzia jest i sędziuje zupełnie inne rasy - wtedy nasze pretensje mogą być uzasadnione). OCENY I NAGRODY Ocena psów dokonywana jest jednoosobowo przez sędziego. Sędzia dokonuje oceny indywidualnie oraz przez porównanie stojących na ringu psów. Nasz pies może otrzymać ocenę: doskonałą, bardzo dobrą, dobrą, dostateczną, dyskwalifikującą lub "nie do oceny". Ocena dyskwalifikująca jest przyznawana psu, który: Nie odpowiada typowi wymaganemu we wzorcu rasy lub Jego zachowanie wyraźnie odbiega od wzorca lub jest agresywne Psu, który wykazuje anomalie jąder, wady uzębienia lub zgryzu, wady umaszczenia, gatunku szaty lub albinizm. "Nie do oceny" to określenie przewidziane dla psa, który: Nie porusza się prawidłowo, stale skacze na wystawcę lub próbuje uciec z ringu, co uniemożliwia ocenę mechaniki i typowości ruchu, Stale unika sędziego uniemożliwiając ocenę zgryzu i uzębienia, budowy ogona lub jąder, Wykazuje ślady przeprowadzonych operacji lub leczenia, które mogą być uznane za próbę oszustwa. W klasie szczeniąt pies może otrzymać ocenę: wybitnie obiecujący, obiecujący, mało obiecujący. Medale otrzymują te psy, które zajmują trzy pierwsze lokaty w swojej klasie, z oceną doskonałą: Doskonała I - medal złoty, Doskonała II - medal srebrny, Doskonała III - medal brązowy. Dyplomy otrzymują wszystkie psy z wyjątkiem uzyskujących ocenę dostateczną. Lokaty w każdej klasie uzyskują tylko 4 najlepsze psy. Dalsze uzyskują oceny bez lokat. Kolory określające ocenę psa: wstążka niebieska-ocena doskonała, wstążka czerwona-ocena bardzo dobra, wstążka zielona-ocena dobra, wstążka żółta-wybitnie obiecujący, wstążka biała-obiecujący. TYTU�?Y CACIB (certyfikat na Międzynarodowego Championa Piękności) - przyznawany na wystawach rangi międzynarodowej Najlepszemu Psu i Suce w Rasie - wg uznania sędziego CWC (certyfikat na Krajowego Championa Wystawowego) - może otrzymać pies lub suka, który uzyska ocenę doskonałą lokatę pierwszą w klasie pośredniej, otwartej, użytkowej lub championów, bez względu na ilość konkurentów - wg uznania sędziego. Zwycięzca Młodzieży - tytuł ten jest przyznawany wg uznania sędziego i może go uzyskać pies/suka z oceną doskonałą, pierwszą lokatą w klasie młodzieży Najlepszy Pies/Suka w rasie - o ten tytuł konkurują psy/suki z oceną doskonałą i pierwszą lokatą z klasy pośredniej, otwartej, użytkowej i championów. W przypadku braku konkurentów tytuł ten może być przyznany wg uznania sędziego. Zwycięzca Rasy - o ten tytuł konkurują pies i suka, które uzyskały tytuł: Najlepszy Pies w Rasie i Najlepsza Suka w Rasie oraz pies i suka z tytułem Zwycięzcy Młodzieży. W przypadku braku konkurentów tytuł ten może być przyznany wg uznania sędziego. Zwycięzca Grupy (BOG =Best of Group)- o ten tytuł konkurują psy należące do tej samej grupy FCI, które zdobyły tytuł Zwycięzca Ras. Nowofundlandy i landseery są przedstawicielami grupy II FCI. (FCI- Międzynarodowa Federacja Kynologiczna. Grupa II FCI obejmuje pinczery, sznaucery, molosowate i szwajcarskie psy pasterskie) Najpiękniejsze Szczenię Wystawy - o tytuł konkurują psy i suki, które w klasie szczeniąt otrzymały ocenę "wybitnie obiecujący'' oraz lokatę pierwszą. Najpiękniejszy Junior (BIS Junior) - w wyborze biorą udział psy i suki, które otrzymały tytuł Zwycięzcy Młodzieży. Na niektórych wystawach konkurencja jest rozdzielona wg płci. Najpiękniejszy Weteran - o tytuł konkurują psy i suki, które w klasie weteranów otrzymały ocenę doskonałą oraz lokatę pierwszą. Zwycięzca Wystawy ( BIS = Best in Show) - o tytuł ten konkurują zwycięzcy wszystkich 10 grup FCI. Tak więc, po kolei: jeśli zdobędziesz tytuł Zwycięzcy Młodzieży, nie uciekaj z psem do domu! (zresztą regulamin wystaw obliguje wystawcę do pozostania z psem do końca imprezy!) Czeka Cię jeszcze porównanie o tytuł Zwycięzcy Rasy. Jeśli go otrzymasz, występujesz tak w konkurencji Najlepszy Junior, jak i w wyborze Najpiękniejszego Psa Grupy II (BOG II). Jeśli nie - zostań na BIS Junior jeśli Twój pies będzie doskonały I w klasach P, O,U, lub Ch - także czekasz - będzie brał udział w wyborze Najlepszego Psa/Suki w Rasie. Jeżeli go zdobędziesz, bierzesz udział w wyborze Zwycięzcy Rasy (BOB). Zwycięzca Rasy występuje w konkurencjach finałowych: wyborze Najpiękniejszego Psa Grupy II FCI. Gdybyś miał niesamowite szczęście i wygrał grupę, czekaj na kulminacyjny moment imprezy, w którym jako zwycięzca bierzesz udział: BIS (Best in Show), czyli wybór Zwycięzcy całej Wystawy. na wystawach międzynarodowych na wybór Najpiękniejszego Psa/Suki w rasie czekają także psy i suki, które w klasach P,O,U i Ch uplasowały się na drugiej lokacie. Jeśli pierwszy pies z ich klasy zdobędzie wniosek CACIB, do walki o Res.CACIB przyłącza się drugi w danej klasie. Więcej informacji każdy zainteresowany znajdzie w regulaminie wystaw. Ciut o przygotowaniu Ilu wystawców, tyle szkół... Nie ma "wzorca" w tym zakresie, tak że trzeba bazować na doświadczeniach. Poza tym jak u wszystkich sierściuchów kosmetyka sierści służy głównie (oprócz nadania walorów estetycznych) do ... psst, coby sedziowie nie słyszeli... ukrycia ewentualnych wad anatomicznych naszego milusińskiego (a podobno nie ma psa bez wad...). Tak wiec dodatkowa trudność - to, co dobre dla jednego, fatalne bedzie u innego. Generalnie - pies winien być oczywiście wykąpany (różne szkoły określają, jak długo przed wystawą) i wyczesany (choć znam takie egzemplarze, które są "dwa razy większe" na skutek czesania "po wierzchu" (a pod spodem kołtun na kołtunie) - to metoda na sędziów lubiących duże psy, którzy jednocześnie nie zaglądają głębiej w sierść (generalnie nie polecam u zachodnich sędziów - podczas swojej "kariery" tylko raz spotkałem takiego sędziego z zachodu,pomijając oczywiście "łatwiznę" i ból psa). Każda rasa posiada własną charakterystykę wystawiania. Szczęśliwie na ringu w ograniczonym zaledwie zakresie występuje tzw. double handling, czyli podwójne wystawianie, zabronione nota bene przez FCI. Do wystawienia psa potrzebne są wówczas dwie osoby: jedna prezentuje psa na ringu, druga pobudza go spoza ringu, nawołując, pokazując piłeczkę czy jedzenie. Na dyskretną pomoc sędziowie są z reguły (choć nie zawsze) tolerancyjni i przymykają oczy na pozaringowych pomocników. Ale po kolei. Przede wszystkim nie należy uczyć się wystawiania na gorąco, już podczas imprezy, na którą zgłosiliśmy naszego psa. Dobrze jest wcześniej odwiedzić pierwszą lepszą wystawę i zobaczyć, jak to robią ci, którzy zwyciężają. Potem - na spokojnie, z drugim domownikiem - poćwiczyć. Najpierw w domu, później na zewnątrz, w mało uczęszczanym przez ludzi i psy miejscu, w końcu na trawniku w centrum osiedla. Czego wymagać będzie sędzia podczas oceny? Po pierwsze - zęby. Sędzia sprawdza, czy nasz pies ma prawidłowy (nożycowy lub cęgowy u niufa, nożycowy u landseera) zgryz i kompletne uzębienie. Wzorzec nie dopuszcza braków zębowych i takie psy nie mogą uzyskać ocen hodowlanych. Dlatego też, zanim zgłosimy psa na wystawę, upewnijmy się (u weterynarza czy w Związku), że ma komplet uzębienia. Nowofundland powinien bez problemu dać sobie obejrzeć zęby: czasami sędzia prosi o to właściciela (o pokazanie zębów psa, nie własnych!!!), czasami sprawdzi sam. Pies powinien stać (lub siedzieć) spokojnie, nie cofać się, nie wyrywać, nie mówiąc już o jakichkolwiek przejawach agresji. Najpierw prezentuje się zgryz (nakrywając jedną ręką nos psa, drugą podsuwamy pod żuchwę, jednocześnie kciukami odsłaniamy wargi psu pokazując zgryz), później resztę uzębienia. Zwróćmy uwagę na to, by odsłonić P1, czyli pierwsze, malutkie przedtrzonowce tuż za kłami. Pokazywanie zębów trzeba poćwiczyć przed wystawą, małe są szanse, żeby wyszło za pierwszym razem! Po drugie: w przypadku samców sędzia sprawdzi również jądra. Jak nietrudno się domyślić, obydwa, normalnie rozwinięte, powinny znajdować się w worku moszniowym. Jakiekolwiek braki są wadą dyskwalifikującą. Niestety - o ile nasz pupil w młodym wieku ma problemy w tym zakresie, nawet przy dobrych rokowaniach i zaświadczeniu od lekarza prowadzącego nie warto ryzykować... Po trzecie: ruch. Jest bardzo ważnym elementem oceny u wszystkich ras, także u niufa - jeszcze bardziej u landseera. Wystawiany pies porusza się swobodnym kłusem przy nodze właściciela. Biegniemy po okręgu, w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara, z psem przy lewej nodze. Jeśli ustawimy psa po swojej prawej stronie, zasłonimy go sędziemu, który z reguły stoi na środku ringu, obserwując ruch psa z boku. W celu sprawdzenia akcji przednich i tylnych kończyn sędzia może poprosić nas o zaprezentowanie psa w kłusie w linii prostej od i do sędziego. Biegniemy wówczas w tę i z powrotem: od sędziego do przeciwległego końca ringu (arbiter ocenia akcję kończyn tylnych), po czym zawracamy w kierunku do sędziego, który ocenia dzięki temu akcję kończyn przednich. Czasami dla porównania sędzia może w ten sposób oglądać równolegle dwa lub więcej psów. M A P K A 2 Sędzia może także preferować inny sposób oceny psa w ruchu: po trójkącie. Biegniemy wówczas od sędziego do jednego krańca ringu, następnie wzdłuż jednej ze "ścian" ringu (wzdłuż taśmy) do drugiego rogu, po czym wracamy do sędziego. M A P K A 3 Nasz pies powinien biec efektownym, wydajnym kłusem, bez szarpania właściciela, skakania po nim, łapania smyczy czy rzucania się w kierunku innych psów. To ma być kłus: nie galop, nie podskakiwanie, ale kłus! Należy wystrzegać się również inochodu: jest to specyficzny, kołyszący się chód, dozwolony może w przypadku żyraf, ale nie nowofundlandów!!! Pies poruszający się inochodem prezentuje się bardzo nieefektownie. Definicja encyklopedyczna określa inochód jako bieg niektórych zwierząt czworonożnych odznaczający się tym, że zwierzę stawia obie nogi prawe na przemian z obiema lewymi. Definicja definicją, ale ktoś, kto nie wie, jak wygląda inochód, ma problemy z jego identyfikacją u swojego psa. Wystawiając niufa nie rozumie później sędziego, który zaleca wyprowadzenie psa z inochodu grożąc obniżeniem oceny. Lepiej wcześniej zapytać, niż na miejscu mieć pretensje do wszystkich oprócz siebie. Po czwarte: prezentacja w statyce, czyli pozycja "stój". To jeden z najtrudniejszych elementów. Pies nie ma po prostu stać. Niuf ma zastygnąć w pozycji stój, z równolegle ustawionymi kończynami przednimi, tylne łapy lekko odstawione do tyłu lub na boki, grzbiet prosty, podniesiona głowa. Najlepiej, jeśli ma przy tym zamknięty pysk, więc nie można wcześniej psa za barzo zmęczyć (co u niektórych sędziów, oceniających naszą rasę na równi z chartami, jest dość trudne). Pies nie cofa się, nie siada, nie zapiera łapami, nie skacze na właściciela. Ręczne ustawianie nie przyzwyczajonego do tego psa (odciąganie łap do tyłu itp.) z reguły nie daje zadawalających efektów. Najczęściej pies reaguje nerwowo, przykurcza się, robi tzw. "karpi grzbiet", co na pewno nie wygląda efektownie. Lepiej jest poluźnić smycz i pozwolić psu zrobić jeden, dwa kroki do przodu. Właściciel stoi lub - często - klęczy za wystawiającym się psem. Za - a nie nad, co bardzo razi, zwłaszcza w przypadku suczek w właścicielami pokaźnych gabarytów. Niezależnie od metody prezentacji psa należy pamiętać, by nie zasłaniać go sędziemu! Jeśli arbiter nie siedzi np. przy stoliku dyktując ocenę, ale porusza się oglądając psa ze wszystkich stron, wystawca musi tak się ustawiać, by sędzia widział psa, a nie jego właściciela. Generalnie: podczas indywidualnej oceny wystawca nigdy nie powinien znaleźć się między sędzią a psem (tzn. mieć sędziego z prawej strony a psa z lewej lub odwrotnie). Warto popracować nad nauką wystawiania. Nie będziemy się wówczas negatywnie wyróżniać w stawce, skazując siebie na dodatkowy dyskomfort psychiczny a naszego psa na gorszą lokatę lub ocenę. Zobacz także: Przygotowanie nowofundlanda do wystaw Akcesoria wystawowe Pierwsza wystawa. "tekst adaptowany na potrzeby niufków ze strony: www.dobermann.w.pl " Andrzej Bełżyński !